Usuario discusión:Daisuke69/Archivo1
Archivo:B7439e85c6324b4f63f251c64d03a1c69ee522bf.png Welcome Hi, welcome to Naruto Latino! Thanks for your edit to the Kakuzu page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Discusión) 20:26, 2010 marzo 18 Editar Hola soy nuevo por aqui me gustaria dar unas sugerencias para que la Wiki de naruto sea mas eficiente y mas usada por los Fans de este gran anime Sugerencias 1: Nada de Fanart... los fanart son imagenes hechas por '''Fans' osea nada que se ah hecho en el anime, manga de naruto por lo tanto no tienen valides si ponemos fanart en la wiki se mira muy Fea y sucia por eso hay evitar estos Fanart. ''2: Nada de imagenes Pintadas..... las imagenes pintadas son imagenes del '''Manga hechas con el Photoshop '''se miran muy mal yo cuando miro una la borro '''imediatamente' ¿porque? la respuesta en cencilla la naruto latino es la unica Wiki que usa ese tipo de imagenes y se miran horribles por eso hay que evitarlas y solo usar imagenes del anime o del manga en blanco y negro'' 3: La imfobox de los personajes: me eh encontrado muchas paginas en la naruto wiki que no tienen la imfobox por X motivo por eso cuando miremos que una pagina no tiene una '''imfobox' imediata mente hay que editarla para que la wiki tenga una mejor imprecion'' 4.Historias inventadas...... las historias invetadas son muy graves ¿porque? la wiki se usa por el fan para imformarce pero cuando alguien se inventa una historia lo CONFUNDE por eso hay que evitar hacer historias inventadas ,un claro ejemplo ''en la pagina de '''Konan hay una historia inventada una historia llamada ZETSU VS KONAN QUE JAMAS AH PASADO EN EL ANIME Y MANGA POR LO TANTO ESTAN CONFUDIENDO A MUCHOS....' eso es todo solo estoy tratando de ayudar espero que nadien se moleste. daisuke daisuke 2 cosas: 1_danzo se escribe sin u. 2_el articulo ya existe pero con su nombre bien escrito. perdon pero va a ser eliminado por los admins verdad mira es verdad no se porque lo borraron. ya desise mi edicion mil disculpas. De nada De nada, para eso estams para mejorar la wikia (Gracias va con c) ;) Leodix 21:37 2 abr 2010 (UTC) respuesta no entendi lo de las discuciones.pero para redirigir un ARTICULO pones #REDIRECT: tobi por ejemplo. James Cullen 13:28 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Articulos Personajes Se me a ocurrido, al ver las paginas de la wikia de Naruto Estadounidense, hacer tablas en las paginas de los personajes como esta para los personajes que no tengan su esquema de clasificacion o para explicar mejor la existente. Por ej: Aca la tabla de Naruto y la Clasificacion. Archivo:Naruto_Uzumaki_Stats.svg.png Si me puedes ayudar a hacerla estare muy agradecido. Atentamente 22:17 13 abr 2010 (UTC) Seis Caminos del Dolor daisuke copia la informacion y las imagenes de los seis caminos del dolor de el articulo Nagato,yo te lo habia puesto pero vos editaste y me mataste la edicion. queres que lo haga yo?????? si queres que lo haga yo decime y NO EDITES. James Cullen 02:42 21 abr 2010 (UTC) tamaño que te parece el tamaño de la del camino deva queda mejor pero no se. James Cullen 02:52 21 abr 2010 (UTC) respuestas dale cualquier cosa que necesites con los caminos del dolor... el articulo de kisame es Kisame Hoshigaki James Cullen 13:18 21 abr 2010 (UTC) Pain daisuke PAIN se escribe PAIN no PEIN. ) ah y para firmar tenes que poner esto: ~ ~ ~ ~ pero todo junto,osea 4 de estos ~ James Cullen 15:37 21 abr 2010 (UTC) maldito copion Daisuke copion me copiaste la seccion de paginas cradas (aunque con otro titulo). sos un copion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jaja todo bien no te preocupes. James Cullen 23:55 21 abr 2010 (UTC) P.D.:ME COPIASTE LA SECCION PERO NO ME ALCANZASTE JUAJUAUAU respuesta no ni idea pero el articulo principal es Kisame Hoshigaki James Cullen 02:02 22 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola! Sip también te he visto,soy admon. de bleach wiki y anime wiki, a demás soy burócrata en Bleach respuestas, y pues hace un tiempo que deseaba unirme naruto y bleach son mis series favoritas y tratare de ayudar todo lo que pueda, es más danke es Admon de esta wikia, así que tratare de contactarlo. Antes de olvidarlo, ya he arreglado tú pagina de usuario de bleach wiki que estaba redirigida a "juan andres" asi mismo restaure tú pagina de discusión. *Primero debo saber, si quieres ser Capitán o Un rango inferior. *Para ser Capitán, debes realizar ficha de personaje en el foro,debes tener buena ortográfia, ser muy activo y cumplir una pequeña misión que será asignada por mí, está puede ser completar o redactar un artículo sólo quedan libres las Divisiones 4ª y 7ª en estos momento se encuentran en votacón las capitanias de las divisiones 8ª y 10ª. [[Usuario:Kenpachi025|'KONAN ASAKURA']](Discusión)Archivo:1.jpeg 01:45 23 abr 2010 (UTC) Traslado La mento decirlo,pero la actualizacion más reciente es el personaje konan, pues ya se ha revelado cual es su apellido, por eso yo redirigi "konan" a "konan Yutaka",a demás de los akatsukis sólo Konan,Itachi y Kisame tienen apellido, así que lamento decirlo debo deshacer tu edicion,informate más acerca de esto. *No hay problema, jejej pues lo se porque he leído de muchas fuentes,pasate más seguido por wikipedia y otras paginas de naruto en español o puede ser naruto.com, la pagina oficial para E.U. *Si eso fuera así, el nombre de Kisame son seria nada seguro,es más wikipedia es más confiables que esta wikia de naruto no lo crees? *en realidad veo muchas paginas con ese apellido, es más de forma popular siempre se ha dicho "konan", tal vez sea la costumbre. 200px|link=user:Kenpachi025--110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 22:06 27 abr 2010 (UTC) Fuente de Bleach Por casualidad usas esta pagina para las fuentes de Bleach "http://www.keiichianimeforever.com/forfans/bleach/fontcreator.html", yo uso la misma pèro de Naruto jeje XD 01:34 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Por curiosidad XD, si le dije a Ivan pero me dijo que asi era mas organizado y bla bla bla, yo no voy a modificar las infobox viejas por que estan mejor asi, creo que fue idea de Konan Asakura 01:55 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Usuario Jiraiya Uchiha ¿Que paso con ese usuario? Estuve viendo que te enojaste mucho con el por sus insultos,ya los borre, no tienes que darle importancia a esos usuarios que solo buscan molestar, por cierto te ayudare a cambiar las infobox de los personajes, aunque siguen sin gustarme T_T 22:32 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Creo que tampoco era para ponerse asi con el jeje, tu dices estar cansado por las infobox yo tengo que hacer las estadisticas en paint por culpa de mi compu =´(, hay que empezar con las infobox ee los articulos de personajes que nadie ve porque esos son los peor redactados y de los que nadie se acuerda para editar, los principales seguramente se los hara otra persona. 20:18 1 may 2010 (UTC) Tu eras el usuario que miraba la Narutopedia no? Podrias copiar los cuadros que dicen Stats de los personajes y pegarlos en los personajes de esta wikia, me facilitaria el trabajo de las Estadisticas ;). Atte 20:52 1 may 2010 (UTC) Proyecto Personajes Hola Daisuke69, quería saber si me pudieras ayudar con el proyecto que estoy llevando a cabo para los personajes, para darle una mejor calidad y estructuración a los artículos. Aquí esta: Proyecto Personajes. Espero que me puedas ayudar, ya que necesito gente destacada que sepa redactar artículos. Gracias de antemano. PD: Gracias por hacerme llegar los hechos de ese usuario. Y no te preocupes yo hablaré con él ;). -- 21:23 1 may 2010 (UTC) Estadisticas Si quieres agrego esas estadisticas para una mejor comprension de la informacion, pero me gusta poner las estadisticas asi, en Naruto durante los examenes chunin aparecen tarjetas con las estadisticas asi. Por cierto para entender mejor las estadisticas le cambie un poco el color, dime si te gusta mas que el otro. Archivo:Anko_Stats.png Actual Archivo:Anko_Stats_Prueba.png Nuevas 18:47 5 may 2010 (UTC) Mangekyo Sharingan Aca tienes tu Mangekyo. Archivo:Daisuke_Mangekyo.png 20:43 5 may 2010 (UTC) multiuser no se me habia ocurrido no se. ey cambie de tu historia que yo era alumno de madara,yo voy a hacer el blog de mi personaje y ahy tenes todod bien ;) personaje muchas gracias el personaje me parece bueno estoy conforme con el y la verdad no c como realizar las nuevas infobox Akatsuki Me gusta mucho,pero desearia que acortaras un poco el cabello, has visto el corte que lleva sora takenouchi de la saga digimon 1 y 2, me gustaria ese corte,pero si no puedes entonces dejale así,muchas gracias oye y como has creado mi personaje? Podrías darme el link? quisiera ver toda la organizacion. --110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 01:01 7 may 2010 (UTC) gracias por las imah¿genes mañana las agrego Akatsuki Hola daisuku, quisiera me digas donde estan las fotos de akatsuki THXSasuke - Pain 23:11 7 may 2010 (UTC) RE: Hello Hola! yo también te he visto en la Bleach Wiki, tambien eres experimentado y se nota que te gusta esto de la Wikia, verdad? jeje bueno mi respuesta es: SI! me encantaria ser parte de la Nueva Akatsuki, claro me parecio una sorpresa, hace muy poco empece en esta Wiki y llevo 8 articulos editados! pero si te dan mil dolares por una pelusa no seas bobo y acepta (miento jeje XD) bueno, espero respuesta pronto! Mizukujaku 23:08 9 may 2010 (UTC) RE: Grax Gracias a ti! pero hay una duda que tengo (perdona mi ignorancia) como Elegir?? no sera mas bien crear?? no entiendo eso muy bien... Mizukujaku 23:23 9 may 2010 (UTC) RE: Lo siento No te preocupes =3 y me encantaria ser tu compañero :) te adjunto la imagen del que me gustaria ser: *Por cierto ya le avise a James Cullen que quiero ser Akatsuki empesare la pagina de mi personaje ahora *Una pregunta por que tu sobrenombre es "metrosexual" XD Hola!! Sip. Le mande un mensaje a James cullen diciendole que pensaba en que esto se podía expander a toda la wiki. En la wiki de mortal kombat tambien lo hacen. Bueno, que tengo que hacer?? Abraham2727 23:53 9 may 2010 (UTC) Se hacen usando lenguaje html, o lenguaje wiki (que es más facil de usar). Por cierto, ¿Que tipo de plantilla quieres haces? Es que vi que aqui arriba hay imagenes del hexagono de las habilidades ninja (el que viene en el databook), y yo pienso hacer una (no vayamos a hacer doble trabajo xD) Abraham2727 01:20 10 may 2010 (UTC)